1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method and computer program product for concurrently executing multiple primitive commands in a command line interface (CLI).
2. Description of the Related Art
In storage controllers, command line interface (CLI) commands are used to configure hardware resources and to utilize existing resources for several different applications. The configuration of hardware resources involves the creation and deletion of resources such as arrays, volumes, volume groups, host connections, and the like. Once the hardware resources are configured, the configured resources can be used for such applications as Copy Services applications (e.g., Flash Copy, Metro Mirror, Global Mirror). In both cases of the configuration of hardware resources and the usage of the existing resources in applications, “primitive commands” and their parameters are used to specify to the CLI the intent of a command request.
While multiple primitive commands may currently be executed in sequence by a CLI, there is currently no mechanism by which multiple primitives commands may be concurrently executed to save computing resources.